


Соленая карамель

by b_liss_ko, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Во всем виновата соленая карамель
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Соленая карамель

— Этот кофе соленый.

— Вы заказали кофе с соленой карамелью. Что вас удивляет?

— Я уже пил в вашем кафе кофе с соленой карамелью, он не был соленым.

— Прошлый бариста ничего не понимал в соленом и сладком. Его уволили.

— Что вы себе позволяете? Позовите начальство!

— Вы видите начальство перед собой.

— Вы.. вы..

— Кайло Рен.

— Хакс. То есть, идите к черту!

***

— Капучино. Без СОЛЕНОЙ карамели.

— Совсем без сиропа?

— Амаретто, пожалуйста.

***

— Что вы натворили! Вы влили в кофе алкоголь! Я же за рулем!

— Мистер, вы сами попросили амаретто. Чем вы опять недовольны?

— Со ВКУСОМ амаретто, безмозглый вы лось!

— Кайло.

— Да я запомнил! Вызовите мне такси.

***

— О, Хакс, за тачкой пришел? Я ее за здание загнал, чтоб эвакуатором не оттащили.

— Вы сделали что? Откуда у вас ключи от машины?

— Да что ты нервничаешь, ты ж сам ее не запер. Проводочки - чик - и отогнал за угол.

— Вы меня в ума сведете. Отведите к машине.

— Ты меня уже, детка.

— Что?

— За углом машина, говорил же уже.

***

— Мистер Рен, на моем стакане написано, дословно, "как насчет перепихнуться?"

— Написано.

— Это вы написали?

— Ты видишь тут еще работников?

— В этом-то и проблема.

— Это да?

— Это "я подумаю".


End file.
